


A kiss

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier always made the first move. It was quite simple, really.</p><p>(Part of my Modern AU where Charles and Erik are mutants who met in high school, fell in love, and adopted a shit ton of kids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place in their first year of college.

 

Charles and Erik sat opposite of each other in Charles’ dorm room, staring intensely at the game of chess placed in front of them. It was their spring break and they decided to stay on campus, seeing as they had no where else to go. Charles most definitely did not want to go back home to his mother and Erik’s parents had gone to Germany once he started college. Charles hesitantly put his hand forward before moving one of his pieces. Erik tilted his head slightly before using his powers to move one of his own.

 

“Checkmate,” Erik said, breaking the silence. Charles looked up at Erik who was smiling lazily at him and Charles smiled back. He missed this kind of thing. Due to the overloaded pack of things they had to do, they hadn't been allowed much time to just hang around. Starting college was a hard whack to the face for both of them, but they had adjusted all for the better anyway.

 

Charles sighed and leaned against the headboard, "I suppose we could do with a break, yes?" Erik nodded and the intense expression on his face disappeared. Charles couldn't help but want to stare. Erik still retained his sharp features from when they were back in high school. Just now, he had grown into them and wore it much better.

 

Erik rubbed at his wrist where his tattoo was. During the beginning of the school year, he had gone to a tattoo parlor near campus and gotten a tattoo of a shark tooth. Charles teased him a little about, claiming that it fit so well with him because of his shark like grin. Out of habit, Erik liked to run his thumb along the area. It was something that Charles had picked up as a cue that Erik was nervous about something.

 

He didn’t seem open to talking about it though, so Charles didn’t ask. He instead offered Erik a bottle of beer, holding it up to Erik. Erik gratefully took it and took a swig before setting it back down, keeping it up righted by the metal on the cap of the bottle.

 

“Have you talked to your parents lately?” Charles asked. Charles liked Erik’s parents, who in return took a liking to Charles. They always cooed about what a wonderful young man Charles was and Erik would just smile and stay silent.

 

Erik shook his head and replied, “No, but I’ve been meaning to. Have you talked to Sharon?” Charles grimaced. He knew how Erik never referred to the insipid woman as Charles’ mother, only calling her Sharon. That was only because Erik knew about how Sharon Xavier had neglected Charles as a child and left him to the maids to raise him. Ever since Erik learned about that, he’d been rather protective over Charles and liked to make sure that any contact with the woman was short and limited.

 

“No,” Charles answered. “And I’d very much rather not.” Erik nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“Good,” Erik agreed. “Sharon doesn’t deserve to even think about you.” Charles tilted his head, awed that someone could ever think of him so highly.

 

“Th-Thank you for that,” Charles said, beaming.

 

“You know,” Erik began. “I never expected college to be like this.”

 

Charles tilted his head and asked, “Yeah? What did you think?” Erik shrugged.

 

“I don’t know,” Erik admitted. “Maybe less ramen noodles and more booze?” Charles laughed and shook his head.

 

“We aren’t even allowed to drink alcohol, yet we still do. I think that counts as enough, yes?” Charles asked. Erik nodded and grinned.

 

“I also expected more time to hang out with my best friend.”

 

Charles’ eyebrows raised before his expression settled into one of happiness. “Oh, Erik,” Charles said softly. Erik could feel his face heat up and he had to look away. He had to look away from those big blue eyes that were _just so_ adorable. Damnit, Lehnsherr.

 

“Eh, but I guess life can’t always be perfect, yeah?” Erik muttered, eyes still trained on the bed. “I mean, college life is good. And I think it’s cool that we at least got this one week of hanging out together.” Erik rubbed more at his wrist. “A-And, you know, I miss my parents but-Wait, wait! That doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy your company or anything, it’s just that I-Oh, well. I don’t, uh-”

 

Charles leaned forward and kissed Erik on the lips. Erik’s eyes widened as Charles’ soft lips pressed onto his own dry ones. Erik froze, not entirely sure what to do. Before he could react, Charles pulled away, blushing madly.

 

“I-I,” Charles stuttered. “I apologize, my friend. I shouldn’t have assumed as much. I am so, so terribly sorry I-” Erik laughed and pulled Charles in for another kiss, grabbing the back of his head to pull him closer. Charles opened his mouth, granting Erik’s tongue entrance. It felt silly to Erik, acting and feeling like a high schooler, his parents possibly about to come right in at the moment. But no, that wasn’t the case and Erik knew that he wanted this. He wanted to be able to hold and kiss Charles for the rest of his life and-

 

Erik stopped that train of thought. Good Lord, he had to stop letting Charles force him to watch those romantic comedies. But, not that he’d ever admit it, he did have a soft spot for some of them. Most of them. Oh, damn it, he had a soft spot for _all_ of them. Mainly because he watched them all with Charles and wished it could happen to him. And no, Erik was not a twelve year old girl. What are you talking about.

 

They pulled away, gasping for air and Charles smiled up at him, shy and sweet. He was flushed and his red lips were swollen. Erik smirked to himself. _His lips were swollen because of me_ , Erik thought smugly.

 

“Heavens, you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Charles breathed. Erik chuckled and made a grab for Charles’ hand.

 

“I didn’t know, so I never said anything,” Erik admitted. Charles blinked and gave Erik a look of bewilderment.

 

“You didn’t know?” Charles asked. “I bloody flirted with you our whole senior year! Even our teacher had to tell me to cut it out because it was becoming so obvious.” Erik’s eyebrows raised.

 

“Oh, well, um, I’m sorry?” Erik tried weakly. Charles shook his head and gave Erik’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Tony is going to tease us so much for this,” Charles whispered to Erik. Erik nodded and played with the hem of Charles’ shirt.

 

“Yeah, but we’ll have Steve to stop him,” Erik pointed out.

 

“Yes, after he makes out with him.”

 

Erik shrugged, “True. But that doesn’t matter.” Charles nodded and leaned against Erik’s chest.

  
“Yeah,” Charles muttered, smiling. “That doesn’t matter at all.”


End file.
